


Chuck VS. Books

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Casey has a secret, Casey has a sister, Casey is an ex-marine, Chuck owns a bookstore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck owns a bookstore, Casey comes in to buy some.





	1. Chapter one

It was another boring Tuesday at Bartowski Books, Chuck was sitting on a stool behind the counter with his feet up reading a comic book when he heard someone clear their throat to get his attention.   
“Oh hey sorry” he looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen “Can I help you?” he sat the comic down and stood up, trying not to stare at the wall of muscle in front of him.  
“I need something to entertain a kid”  
“Do you have more detail? Like age and what they like”  
“She is five and she likes Supergirl”  
“I do have some of the new DC Superhero Girls books and I have a few of the dolls, from the show. Let us see if I have any Supergirls left” He lead the man over to the table and looked through the dolls, “Looks like we are sold out but I can order one for you and you can pick it up in a few days”  
“I’ll take” He looked at the name on the box “Batgirl instead” the man picked up the doll “And one of the books, don't care which one”  
Chuck grabbed one of the books that had Supergirl front and center and lead the man back to the register. He rung up the two items and threw in a free bookmark. “Have a nice day, hope to see you again”  
The guy stared at him for a second before taking the bag and leaving.  
“Duuuuude, you have a crush”  
“Shut up Morgan”  
“You are so red”  
“Did you see how tight his shirt was? I hope he can’t read minds”  
“He doesn't look like the type that will come back”  
“I’m going to order more Supergirl stuff just in case”  
“You have a crush on a dad”  
“Shut up and go dust something” Chuck got on his computer and started looking for more Supergirl stuff, praying to the nerd gods that the guy would come back in.

Chuck had closed up the store for the night and was about to head upstairs to his apartment above the store when the store phone rang.  
“Hello Bartowski Books this is Chuck can I help you?”  
“I fucked up”  
“Umm okay?”  
“Is this the guy who helped me with Supergirl earlier?”  
“Yes it is” Chuck couldn’t help but smile  
“She cried, she said she likes batgirl but she saw the back and realized there was a Supergirl and is mad that I didn’t get that one”  
“Well when you left I ordered more dolls and some other stuff, I should have them by Saturday. If you give me your name and number I can call you when they come in”  
He said his name was Casey and gave his number.  
“My name is Chuck by the way”  
“You said that when you picked up the phone”  
Chuck was going to say something but Casey hung up.

 

Chuck spent the next three days obsessively checking his order statues for the dolls, just in case something went wrong even though he orders from this company all the time and he has never had an issue.   
“Why are you here Chuck?”  
“I’m the boss I can do whatever I want”  
“The hot muscly guy is supposed to come in today” Morgan walked up to the counter  
“Why haven’t I heard of this guy?”  
“Because it’s just a customer looking for a doll for his daughter”  
“Don’t let him lie to you Sarah, he is in love”  
“I’m going next door to get some coffee before he gets here.” Chuck glared at them as he opened the door and ran right into a wall of muscle. “I am so sorry” he looked up “Oh hey Casey”  
He growled.   
It took Chuck a second to realize Casey had coffee in his hand that was now spilled all over the other of them, thankfully it was iced coffee. Then he heard a little girl laughing, he looked down and saw a little girl with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes as Casey.   
“Oh crap, uh follow me” he leads them over to Morgan and Sarah who were trying not to laugh at him. “If you don’t mind she can stay down here with Sarah and Morgan, and we can go upstairs and get you cleaned up”  
Casey thought about it for a second. “Aria, be good, and remember if you need help scream as loud as you can”  
“Aria like Arya Stark?”  
“I have no idea what that means” Casey growled.  
"You have never seen Game of Thrones, you look like someone who would watch it"  
"I don't watch TV"  
“Sarah show her the new DC stuff, please, and her Supergirl doll is behind the counter"  
Casey followed Chuck up the stairs and into his apartment. “Bathroom is in there, towels and rags are in the closet, I’ll grab you a shirt” Chuck left his apartment door open and went across the hall into the storage room and grabbed a couple shirts in large and extra large, he wasn't sure what would fit over those muscles, he sat them on the couch before walking over to his room and changing.  
He about tripped over nothing when Casey came out of the bathroom without a shirt on.  
“Uh I wasn’t sure your size, or what superhero you prefer, but I grabbed Superman in case you want to impress your daughter”  
“I don’t wear graphic shirts and she is not my daughter”  
“She looks just like you”  
“She is my sister's kid, twin sister”  
“Oh cool, I always wondered what it was like have a twin”  
“I’ll take this one” he picked up the batman shirt “Since it has the least amount of color”  
“Can I buy you another coffee?”  
“Maybe another time, I have to get Aria to her father and head into work”  
“Okay, just text me anytime”  
“I don’t text”  
“Seriously, it’s 2018 who doesn't text?”  
“Me” he growled. 

“She is a great kid” Sarah smiled at him.  
“Did you get the doll? We need to get you to your dad”  
“Yeah, but they have cool stuff, I want these books” she showed him a stack of books.   
“We are just here for the doll”  
“If you set up an account real quick we actually have a rental system, like a library, you can check them out for a week then either return them or if you decide you want to keep them then you can buy them”  
“Pleassssse Uncle John?” she stuck out her bottom lip.  
“John?”  
“That’s my name”  
“I thought it was Casey”  
“Last name, can we set up the account, I really need to get going”  
Chuck grabbed the stack of books and lead them to the counter, he asked Casey a few questions then printed Aria her own card. “These are due back Saturday if you need more time just have your parents or Uncle call the store and I can add some more time. Enjoy” He handed her a Supergirl bookmark.  
“Thank you Chuck” Casey paid for the doll and they left.

On Sundays they open later and close earlier, and Chuck is the only one who works but there was a big book display that had to be set up, usually new books were released on Tuesdays but this one had a last minute change and Chuck had to have it set up before they opened for the day so Sarah came in to help him.  
“Chuck I think there is someone here to see you” Sarah nodded towards the front door.  
Chuck went over and unlocked the door “Hey Casey”  
“Sorry, didn’t realize your hours were different on Sundays, my sister insisted that I get her that new book that is coming out today”  
“We are setting it up now, you can come in and get one now if you want”  
“Do you have a few minutes to get a coffee?”  
“Uh,” he looked back at Sarah “Hey I’ll be right back” he followed Casey next door.  
“Hey Ryan, can I get my usual and whatever he wants” he moved so Casey could order his black coffee and an egg white sandwich.  
They sat at a table and waited for their names to be called.  
“So what is a Bartowski?”  
“Oh ha that's my last name”  
“You own the place?”  
“Yeah, my parents bought it before I was born, then my mom left so my dad and older sister ran it then she went to college and is a Doctor now, and I went to college but then my dad passed and I decided to take over the store”  
“Sorry to hear that”  
“I never thought I would want to run it, but I made a few changes and I actually enjoy it” The guy called Chuck’s name and he went up and grabbed their food and drinks.  
“That is the biggest muffin I’ve ever seen”  
“Wanna try it?”  
“What flavor is it?”  
“It’s french toast with blueberries”  
“I’m allergic to blueberries”  
“Oh, I’ll keep it away”  
“It’s not major, I just can’t eat them”  
“Guess we can’t make out then” Chuck turned red when he realized he said that out loud.  
Casey chuckled “Guess not”  
“So um what do you do?”  
“I just moved back to Burbank last month, haven't really found a job, so I help my sister out at her restaurant”  
“Which one?”  
“Serenity”  
“Seriously? That place is impossible to get in to, I’ve tried several times”  
“Would you like to go tonight?”  
“Hell yeah, I mean yeah sure, that would be cool” Chuck took a drink of his coffee “I should probably get back before Sarah kills me, and you can go ahead and grab the book”

“So do you have any really old books, preferably ones about history and presidents”  
“Of course” Chuck lead him to the back of the store. “These are the rare ones” He pointed to a glass case. “some of these have been here since the place opened, my dad loved collecting unique books that looked cool, then my mom would do all the research on finding out their history and how much they were worth, then this shelf next to it is older books that are still cool just not as rare”  
"Do you think anyone will ever buy this one 25 thousand is a lot for a book"  
"Well The Tale of Two Cities is a popular book and this one is a first edition, first print, and it's signed by Charles Dickens from 1895, you know how cool that is"  
"That is really cool"  
"Let me know if you need anything"  
“Thanks, I’ll look through them”  
Chuck helped Sarah with the finishing touches on the display. “Thanks for coming in to help and not being mad when I left to grab a coffee”  
“It’s fine Chuck, you need to get out more, even though you go to Ryan’s every day”  
“Well tonight I’m going to Serenity for dinner”  
“How did you manage that? We have been trying for months”  
“Casey’s sister owns it, he invited me”  
“You got a date”  
“As friends”   
“Except you want it to be a date”  
“Bye Sarah” he hugged her before she left. Then flipped the sign to open  
“So can I get one of the books from the case?”  
“Yeah of course” Chuck grabbed one of the new books off the display as he walked by “So which one? If it's A Tale of Two Cities I'll need visitation rights" he laughed.  
“I'd have to sell my car for that one, I'll go with The Very Hungry Caterpillar”  
“No the one I was thinking you would say”  
Chuck opened the case, he grabbed a cloth from the box at the bottom and used it to grab the book. When he got back to the counter he carefully opened the front cover, taking out the piece of paper with his moms writing on it. “So this is number 95 of the 500 limited edition of the 25th anniversary, it is signed by the author and includes original artwork. There is an authentication card in here too, my mom just liked to add any other info she could” Chuck stuck the paper back inside and wrapped the book in a cloth then put it into a canvas bag. He rang it up with the new book and the two Ronald Reagan books Casey also grabbed. “Reagan fan?”  
“Best president there ever was and ever will be”  
The front door opened and a group of women came in. “Oh yay the book moms are here to get the new book and the one with the leopard pants always pinches my cheeks, please kidnap me”  
Casey swiped his card “Good luck with that, I’ll pick you up at seven”  
“Hey Chucky” one of the ladies called out  
Casey laughed, as he left.  
“Who was that cutie?”  
“Hi ladies, new guy in town, sister owns Serenity”  
“Oh that’s Jane’s brother,” one of them said  
Another one chimed in “I heard he was sent home because he was shot”  
“What are you talking about?” Chuck was confused  
“He was in the Marines, heard he got shot and decided to come home but there was drama because he didn't come home when his mom died a few years ago and that caused a fight between him and his sister, but then he almost died and she took him in and gave him a job since his wife left him with nothing to come home to.”  
“Stop gossiping Carol, we have a book to read, plus I heard he got kicked out for doing something really bad"  
"Okay ladies, look we even got in some free bookmarks to go with each purchase" 

 

Chuck was so nervous when he closed up the store and went upstairs to shower and get ready, he wasn't sure if it was a date or if Casey was just trying to make friends, and how was he supposed to forget all info the ladies gave him earlier, he isn't one to believe gossip but he was so curious.  
He decided to go outside and sit at one of the tables outside of the coffee shop.  
“Hey you want anything?”  
“Oh hey Ryan, I’m just waiting for a friend, we are going to dinner”  
“That hunk you came in with earlier?”  
Chuck smiled “Yeah”  
“I thought you didn’t want a relationship”  
“Just friends”  
“I miss you”  
“You see me every day”  
“But I don't get to kiss you anymore”  
“And that is my queue to leave” Chuck started walking back to the store.  
Ryan grabbed his arm “Please Chuck”  
“Leave me alone”  
“Is everything okay?” Chuck heard a familiar voice call out, he looked over to see Casey in his car.  
“Yeah” Chuck pulled his arm away and quickly got in Casey’s car. “This car is badass”  
“Is that the coffee guy?”  
“He is still mad that I dumped him”  
“Oh”  
The rest of the ride was silent. Once they got to the restaurant the hostess took them straight to a table towards the back.  
“It’s been almost a year”  
“What has?”  
“Since me and Ryan dated”  
“And now you are with Sarah?”  
Chuck laughed “No way”  
The waitress came over and took their drink orders.  
“Sarah is one of my best friends, she is dating my friend Bryce, he was my roommate in college, he has been with Sarah since Freshman year. I’m super single and very gay, not that that is important”  
“Do you mind if I order for you? Is there anything you hate?”  
“I like everything, and no allergies”  
“I’ll be right back”

 

“He is so cute John”  
“Don’t you dare Jane”  
Casey put in their order and came back to the table. “I ordered calamari for an appetizer”  
“I don’t like I’ve ever had that, sounds fancy”  
“I will let you taste it before I tell you what it is”  
“Holy shit you look just like Casey” Chuck looked up at the lady who had just walked up to the table  
“Usually that's how twins work” Casey glared at his sister  
“You told him to call you Casey? Really?”  
“Marine habit, he can call me John if he wants or I can call him Bartowksi if that makes you feel better. you know since your opinion is important”  
"Don't be rude, I can spit in your food you know"  
So he was a Marine Chuck thought “You must be Jane, Hi I’m Chuck” He held his hand out to her.  
“Bartowski? I went to school with an Ellie Bartowski"  
“That's my older sister, she is a doctor now, married to another doctor, and she is pregnant”  
“I’ll have to catch up with her, it’s been years”  
“I can give you her number”  
“Okay bye, Jane” Casey growled.  
Chuck gave her Ellie’s number before she walked away.  
“Ignore her”  
“So you were a Marine”  
“I was”  
“I didn’t want to bring this up but the ladies at the store were gossiping about you, and I never usually listen to gossip but”  
“I’m not interesting enough to gossip about”  
“They said you came home because you were almost killed or because you did something really bad”  
“No”  
“Oh well I guess that’s a good thing”  
The waitress sat down the plate of calamari and two empty plates “Enjoy”  
Chuck picked up a piece “Dip or no dip for my first try”  
“Well since I made the marina from scratch I highly recommend it”  
“You made that?”  
“I told you I worked here”  
“That doesn't mean you are the chef”  
“Only sometimes”  
Chuck tried a bite with no sauce then tried it with “Okay this is amazing but I don’t think I want to know what it is”  
“Squid”  
“I have to take a picture and send it to Morgan, he is going to be so jealous and maybe creeped out” Chuck snapped a picture and sent it.  
“So what else did these ladies say about me?”  
“Uh they called you cute and said you and your sister didn’t like each other”  
“Interesting”  
“Oh and um, well, they said you have to live with your sister because your wife took everything”  
Casey laughed “That’s amazing”  
Chuck looked at him confused  
“I live in my own house, alone, and I’ve never been married”  
“Can I ask why you bought the caterpillar book?”  
“It was one of my favorites when I was a kid, it was also my first Halloween costume”  
“I need to see a picture of that asap”  
“Never going to happen”  
The waitress brought their food and refilled their drinks. “Oh thank god. Honestly, I was freaking out that it would be some fancy thing I’ve never heard of”  
“It’s a bacon cheeseburger and fries, the cheese is a beer cheese and the onions are sauteed, adds some nice flavor”  
They held up a casual conversation while they ate, then sat there for almost an hour after their food was done talking.  
“Oh wow I didn’t realize how late it was, I should probably get back, I have to wake up early tomorrow of the new release book deliveries. How much do I owe you for dinner?”  
“Nothing”  
“Let me pay for mine”  
“It’s free, perks of knowing me”  
“Well thank you so much”

 

It was now Wednesday and Chuck hadn't seen or heard from Casey since their dinner on Sunday. “Stop moping buddy”  
“I have a crush on a straight guy” He laid his head down on the counter “And I tried texting him even though he doesn't text, but like it's 2018 I can't just call him”  
When the front door opened Chuck shot up hoping to see Casey, just like he has every time the door open since he opened on Monday. “Can I help you, Ryan?”  
“You haven't been to get coffee all week, just making sure that scary guy didn't murder you after your date”  
“I’m fine, you can leave”  
“That is no way to treat the man you love”  
Of course, that's when Casey finally decides to show up.  
“Damn do you have some kind of radar that tells you when to show up to protect your boyfriend”  
Casey ignored him, no matter how bad he wanted to punch him in the face and just walked over to the counter. “Hey sweety” he winked at Chuck “I was sent by a certain Supergirl fan to see if you still had any of the bookmarks because she wants one for her best friend, and I am returning two of her books and she would like to keep the other one”  
Chuck was pretty sure he blacked out for a second after Casey winked and Ryan stormed out.  
“Sorry I missed half of that”  
Casey shook his head and laughed. “I thought he would leave you alone if I pretended to be your boyfriend”  
“Gotcha, thanks”  
Casey repeated what he said, and Chuck handed him the bookmark and returned the two books and rang up the other one.  
“I tried texting you”  
“I don’t text” he showed Chuck his flip phone  
“That’s a joke right? I didn’t even know they still made those”  
“If I get one like yours can you help me figure it out?”  
“Of course, you can stop by anytime, I’m always here” he grabbed a piece of paper from the stack on the desk, “This is what I texted you about, we are having a kids night on Friday there will be food and Sarah is going to dress up and read to the kids, I thought you could bring Aria”  
“We will be here” 

“Dude he is not straight”  
“Morgan you can’t tell that by looking at someone”  
“I knew you were gay”  
“That’s not the same, you were there when I confessed my attraction to Han and not Leia when we were ten”  
“He pretended to get to be your boyfriend to get captain douche to leave and he didn't freak out when you made that joke about you two making out, Oh and you went on a date to the hottest restaurant in town”  
“That doesn't count, it wasn't a date and his sister owns it”  
“Just ask him out”  
“No way, I don’t want to scare him away”

Chuck was setting out some blankets and small bean bag chairs on the floor getting ready for story time when someone ran up behind and wrapped their arms around his waist.  
“Aria, what are you doing?”  
“Hello Chuck” she grinned up at him when he turned around to see her  
“Hello Aria”  
“I’m sorry about that,” the older man said.  
“It’s okay, we know each other, I’m Chuck” he held his hand out  
“Daniel Shaw, he father. I am meeting her Uncle here for the drop-off, he will be staying with her”  
“Okay, if you need to leave that’s okay”  
“Why would I leave my daughter with a stranger?”  
“He isn’t a stranger daddy, he is Uncle John’s friend. Mommy said they went on a date”  
“It was not, uhh yeah we are friends and Aria has been here and played with my two employees but I understand”  
“I even have a special card that lets me take books home”  
“Let’s go see if we can find you something that won't rot your brain like those ridiculous superhero books you have been reading” He rolled his eyes at Chuck’s Iron Man shirt.  
A few minutes after story time started Casey came in “Sorry I’m late, got stuck at the restaurant and lost track of time, is Aria here?”  
“Yeah and that douche canoe she calls daddy is still here too”  
Casey chuckled. “I wish my sister would give me the okay to let me make him disappear”  
“You can do that?”  
“Thank god you are here, for a military man you sure are late all the time”   
“The later I am the less time I have to see your ugly mug”  
“Don’t let her get any superhero books, she is smarter than that”  
“Excuse me but I have read comic books my entire life and I got a full ride scholarship to Stanford and was top of my class”  
“Now you own a run-down library”   
“Leave Shaw or I will make you” Casey growled in his face  
“See you Wednesday at five sharp, and if you’re late again there will be a problem”  
“Sorry about that Chuck”  
“It’s okay, he isn’t the worst person I’ve ever met, close though”  
“What book are they reading?”  
“Dragons Love Tacos one and two”  
“She is probably loving that”  
“We even got a bunch of tacos for them”  
“I hope there is some left over, I’m hungry”  
“If not we can go across the street and get pizza”  
“So Jane helped me pick this up today, not sure if it’s a good one but she says I can text” Casey held up a phone  
Chuck laughed “That is the newest phone out on the market right now, it’s badass”  
“I told her I didn’t need to to do anything but call and text”  
“This can do way more than that” Chuck pulled up another stool behind the counter and started showing Casey how to do the basics and downloaded a few apps for him.   
“It takes really good pictures too" Chuck took a selfie making a goofy face and set it as his contact photo. "You can even order food, most places have apps now”  
“You two having fun”  
“Hey Jane, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah I just came to pick up Aria, give you the night off, and I wanted to check this place out since two of my favorite people never stop talking about it”  
“Hi mommy, Sarah read these books about dragons and tacos and they go back in time and it was so funny”  
“We have them, you can use your card to check them out or you can buy them, they are two the price of one just for tonight”  
“I’ll buy them for her”  
“You are the best Uncle John”  
“Now if only a small little girl I know would have saved me some tacos”  
“The dragon ate them all” she giggled  
"Goodnight princess, I'll see you tomorrow" Casey picked her up and gave her a big hug. "And maybe you can read me those two books"  
"I can't read Uncle John"  
"Fine, I guess I'll read them" he kissed her cheek and Chuck's heart exploded.

 

“So you want to go get dinner or something?” Chuck fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  
“Yeah, show me how to order subs on this app”  
“Oh a man after my own heart”  
Chuck pulled up the app and showed him how to order it. “We can go upstairs and watch some TV or something, I also have board games”  
“Do you have Risk?”  
“Do I have RIsk? I’m a huge nerd, of course I have regular and Lord of the Rings”


	2. Chapter 2

"Playing Risk with an ex-marine was a horrible idea” Chuck got up to put the game back on the shelf  
“And that was after a few too many beers” Casey grabbed the empty beer bottles and threw them away.  
“You can stay here if you want”  
Casey walked up to Chuck “Sure” they stood there in front of each other for a moment, just when Chuck thought Casey was going to kiss him he stepped back and headed for the door.   
“I have an overnight bag in my car, let me go grab it”  
“Why? Where you planning this?”  
“Always be prepared” he smirked “Sometimes Aria convinces me to stay at her house so I keep some pajamas and a toothbrush in the trunk”   
Chuck changed into his pajamas and was brushing his teeth when Casey joined him in the bathroom. “Why am I not shocked at your Star Wars pajamas”  
“Let me guess, yours are black pants and a black shirt”  
“At home, I sleep naked” He laughed when Chuck choked on his spit.  
Chuck finished up and left Casey in the bathroom while he grabbed a blanket and pillow from his closet. “Hey”  
“Jesus Casey you scared the crap out of me” Chuck turned around to see Casey was very close to him.   
“It doesn’t take much” he stepped a little closer.  
"I've never seen you wear grey before" he admires the fabric that was stretched tightly across Casey's chest.  
"Pants are still black" he winked  
“Casey”  
“Chuck”  
“I’d really like to kiss you”  
“Then what are you waiting for”

 

Chuck slowly stretched and rolled over, realizing he was alone he grabbed his phone and saw the time. “Son of a bitch” it was over an hour after he was supposed to open the store and he was the only one there for the first few hours on Saturdays. He jumped out of bed, swished some mouthwash as he tried to tame his hair, he would come up and brush his teeth after Morgan came in, then he threw on some jeans and a random t-shirt and ran down the stairs.   
“Good Morning” Casey called from behind the counter  
“Did you open the store?”  
“Yeah, you looked like you needed more sleep, hope you don’t mind, there have only been two customer"  
“I got you a coffee”  
Chuck looked at the cup “We are boycotting Ryan’s”  
“Yeah but his face when I walked over in pajamas and messy hair was worth it”  
Chuck smiled. “So last night was great”  
“Agreed”  
“I’d like to take you out on a date”  
“I work late tonight, but tomorrow night I’m off at five”  
“I’ll pick you up around six thirty”  
“Sounds great, mind if I use your shower?”  
“I guess, even though I’d really like to see you with just a towel on...again"  
“Maybe next time” he pulled Chuck closer so that he was standing between his legs.  
Chuck leaned forwards and kissed him.   
“Told you he wasn’t straight”  
“Shut up Morgan”  
"You thought I was straight?"  
"He also was convinced you were a dad"  
Casey raised an eyebrow  
"Ignore him, he lies"

 

“I take it your night went well”  
“It was great, we played Risk, had a few beers and made out like teenagers”  
“Gross”  
“He let me sleep in and opened the store for me”  
“Marry him”  
“I’m going to take him out on a date first”  
Chuck was putting some books on a shelf when Casey came up and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You left your phone upstairs” he slid it into Chuck’s front pocket. “When you have a minute you might want to check your messages” He kissed up Chuck’s neck to behind his ear. “I’ll call you after my shift tonight”  
Chuck turned in his arms. “Have a good day” he lightly kissed him.  
Casey growled deepening the kiss. “Bye Chuck”

“Morgan”  
“Yeah buddy”   
“I’m going to head up and shower and then I’ll go grab us lunch”  
“Sounds good”  
Chuck pulled out his phone on the way up the stairs and almost fell when he saw the picture Casey sent him, he was dripping wet with a towel low around his hips.

Chuck: You almost killed me  
Chuck: I opened that while walking up the stairs

If Chuck wasn't already half hard from the kiss Casey gave him before he left, he is definitely hard now. Chuck took a picture of the bulge in the front of his pants and sent it to Casey.  
Chuck: thanks for this

He turned on the water and stripped off his clothes. When he stepped into the shower he noticed the rag Casey had used earlier hanging on the bar. He got it wet and soaped it up, he thought about it for a second before wrapping his clothed hand around his shaft quickly jacking himself off before washing the rest of himself. When he got out he sent Casey a picture just like the one he had sent him.

Casey: I’m at work, you’re evil

Chuck: Then I won’t tell you what I just did in the shower 😝

Casey: What the hell is that?

Chuck: the emoji?

Casey: ???

Chuck: Click the smiley face on the keyboard

Casey: 🖕🖕🖕

 

Chuck triple checked the address Casey had texted him earlier when he pulled up to this huge two story house with a gate at the end of the driveway. He pulled up and hit the button “Uh Casey?”  
“Hey, Chuck” The gate opened up and he drove down the long driveway that leads right to the front door. “Holy shit”  
Casey opened the front door “Would you like to come in? Someone wants to say hi”  
Chuck parked the car and walked up the huge steps. “This place is so nice”  
“It’s way too big for just me but it’s been in my family for four generations so I don’t want to let it go”  
“Chuck” Aria who was dressed in a Supergirl costume yelled as she ran up to him.   
“Hey Supergirl”  
“It’s me Aria”  
“I didn't recognize you”  
“Hello Chuck”  
“Hi Jane, how are you doing?”  
“I’m okay, Aria is about to leave for a week to go out of town with her father, so we are getting all her superhero stuff out of the way”  
“He sounds like a fun person” Chuck rolled his eyes.  
“I thought you said Chuck was going to meet Logan and Bruce?”  
“And who are Logan and Bruce”  
“Our puppies” Aria has a huge smile on her face  
“Oh my god you have puppies and you didn’t tell me?”  
“They are not puppies, they are a huge pain in my ass” Casey growled  
“You have to pay me a dollar” Aria held her hand out, Casey pulled out his wallet and put a five in her hand. “I’ll go let them in, and Chuck, prepare yourself”  
Chuck could hear the sound of claws on the hardwood floor moving closer to him quickly, he was expecting maybe a lab or a German Shepard, but he was very wrong.  
“Is it even legal to own a wolf? Holy crap” Chuck got down on his knees and let the brown, silver and black wolf-like dog lick his face as he pets his head.   
“He is an Amerindian malamute, He is Logan, and this is Bruce, he is shy”  
Chuck looked up to see the biggest fluffiest dog he has ever seen was hiding behind Casey. “I didn’t even know they made dogs that big”  
“He is a Newfoundland”  
Chuck slowly walked over to him and put a hand out to let him smell it. It took a few seconds but he licked Chuck’s hand then rubbed against it. “Hold on, are you kidding me? Are you a secret nerd"  
"I don't know what you are talking about”   
“A black dog named Bruce as in Bruce Wayne as in Batman, and a dog that looks like a wolf named Logan as in Wolverine?”  
“I have no idea”  
"That is sad, I have a lot of work to do with you"  
“They are her dogs, but she and Aria have been staying here for about a week while her house is being worked on”  
“As much as I would love to play with them, we have somewhere to be”  
“Aria, take care of your mom and don’t let her stay up too late, and make sure she brushes her teeth” He picked her up and gave her a big hug “I love you, see you next week”  
“Have fun Aria and maybe when you get back I will have some new superhero books”  
“I can’t wait” She leaned forward and hugged Chuck.  
“Geez you are adorable"

 

“Can we please take my car?”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t think I can be seen in a Prius”  
“Okay Mr. Badass, we can take your fancy old car”  
“Don’t let her hear you call her old” Casey opened up the door or Chuck who gave him a quick kiss before climbing in.  
“Where to”  
“Are you hungry or can you wait an hour or so?”  
“I can wait”  
“Okay, I hope this is as fun as it looks online” He pressed the button to start his GPS  
“What the hell was that”  
“My phone telling us how to get there”  
“Interesting”  
“Seriously you sound like you are eighty, how have you lived this long without a smartphone”  
“Well I wasn’t allowed to use one when I was well before I came home, and I’ve been in the Marines since I was 18 and cell phones were not really a thing”  
“Sorry, I didn't think of that”  
“It’s okay, I chose that life”  
“Can I ask about your parents?”  
“Dad died in the Air Force, he was a pilot, we were 10, Mom died two years ago of cancer”  
“I’m sorry”  
“What about yours?”  
“My mom just left one day when I was 14, then when I was 20 my dad he” Chuck cleared his throat. “He was at the wrong place at the wrong time, he was at a gas station during a robbery and” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand “I’m so sorry”  
“My dad was my best friend, and I was at Stanford when it happened, I think that made it worse”  
“So your mom just left? Has she even tried to contact you or your sister?”  
“Never”  
“Sorry”  
“Anyways onto tonight's activities, it’s kind of random but I didn't want to do the traditional dinner and a movie, or whatever people normally do on dates”  
“Are we bungee jumping?”  
“Absolutely not, I would not choose something where I’d scream and possibly pee my pants. At least not on a first date” he laughed.  
“Well I haven't been on a date in well over three years”  
“Morgan sat me up on a blind date a couple months ago and the guy stuck his tongue in my mouth right when I opened it to say hi”  
“I would have paid to see your face”  
“I gagged then turned around and left, and I couldn’t go back to that restaurant after that”  
“What is Monster Golf?” Casey asked as they pulled into the parking lot.  
“Indoor put-put but with black lights and glowy things”  
“Sounds fun”  
“I hate that I can never tell when you are being sarcastic”  
Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand as the walked in but Casey pulled away.   
“Sorry”  
Casey grabbed his hand “Not used to it”  
Chuck went up to the counter and paid for one round, then they picked out their putters  
“What color ball do you want”  
“Not blue”   
“Good call” they both laughed.

“Okay that was actually fun”  
“And I kicked your ass so there is that”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“I’m telling everyone” he took a picture of the scorecard and sent it to Sarah, Morgan, and Jane.  
“I let you win”  
“Keep telling yourself that”  
“Where is dinner?”  
“Well I had an idea, but if you say no that’s okay” Chuck chewed on his bottom lip. “Can you, uh would you like to go back to your place and cook together. I know you cook all the time for work but I texted Jane and asked if you would be okay with that and I would like to learn how to make something, anything really and she said yes and she even went to the store to get stuff and she said she would go out for the night so we could be alone"  
“Chuck, calm down, we can do that, I enjoy cooking”

 

Once they got back to Casey’s he surveyed his fridge and pantry while Chuck played with the dogs.  
“How do you feel about olives and mushrooms?”  
“Love them”  
“I have this dish I used to make all the time, one of my favorites it's linguini noodles with mushrooms, olives, tomatoes, strips of steak and feta cheese”  
“Sounds amazing”  
Casey showed him how to chop up everything, and the best way to cook the steak and how to test its doneness. Chuck was amazed that he didn’t cut himself and they didn’t burn anything when they got distracted and started kissing. Casey put together a quick side salad while Chuck poured some wine. “Let’s eat in the living room and watch a movie”  
Chuck started looking through the DVDs “I’m guessing Jane bought almost all of these”  
“What was your first clue”  
“They are all good ones” He laughed “How about a classic like Independence Day, seems like something you would like”  
“I do”   
After they eat Chuck curls up next to Casey with his head on his shoulder. It took about ten minutes for Casey to relax and get used to it.   
“Dude you totally look like that guy”  
“Do not call me dude, and no I don’t”  
“Can you show me a picture of you in your dress blues, cuz you will look just like that”  
“No, and no”  
“I bet you look hot in them, he does, sure he isn't a long lost triplet?”  
Casey rolled his eyes. “Follow me” he leads Chuck down a hallway that is lined with pictures.   
Casey spent time showing Chuck each picture and explaining each one. Casey was not used to sharing this with anyone, he has never been the relationship type until he met Isla a few years back and even though he never told her as much as he has told Chuck. But he still let his guard down with her and she faked her death because she was insane. He is trying to keep his walls up around Chuck but it’s impossible.  
“See I was right” Chuck pointed to Casey’s Marines picture   
“I have one more to show you, it’s on my dresser”  
“Is that your way of getting me into your bedroom?”  
“That is a possibility”

Chuck smiled when he saw the glass case on top of the dresser with The Very Hungry Caterpillar inside and next to it was a framed picture of Casey and Jane dressed as a caterpillar and a butterfly  
“This is great, look how adorable you two are”  
“We were six months old, mom sewed those costumes”  
“Did you always match?”  
“Usually for Halloween yes, stuff like milk and cookies, peanut butter and jelly, thing one and two, stuff like that”  
“I’ll have to take you over to Ellie’s sometime, she has all the family pictures”  
"I'll see where Jane put the albums and show you next time"  
"I'd like that"  
“Do you want to stay?” Casey hooked his fingers into Chuck’s belt loops and pulled him closer.  
Chuck grabbed the back of Casey's neck pulling him in closer “Very much” he whispered against his lips before kissing him.  
Casey ran his hands up Chuck’s back under his shirt, Chuck stepped back and lifted his arms so Casey could pull his shirt off, Casey threw Chuck’s shirt on the floor followed by his own. Casey laid down on his bed, pulling Chuck down on top of him.   
“Ouch, zipper” Chuck reached between them and tried to adjust his pants.   
“I’ll get that” Casey undid Chuck’s pants and pushed them down. “Commando”  
“I’d like it to be something sexy, but honestly my washer broke and I’ve been to busy to get it fixed or replaced”  
“I’ll look at it tomorrow” Casey pushes Chuck onto his back, pulling his pants the rest of the way off. “Is this okay?”  
“Yes,” Chuck nods his head.   
Casey stroked Chuck a few times as he licked up the bead of pre-come as he took the tip into his mouth slowly working down to meet his hand.  
Chuck ran his fingers through Casey’s hair “Feels so good”  
Casey’s rubbed his finger over Chuck’s hole. “Please John” Chuck pushed back towards him. He got up and went over to his dresser digging around “Damn it I know it’s here somewhere”  
“Lose something?”  
“I don’t have any condoms”  
“Well since you know who cheated on me I actually got tested like eight months ago and haven't been with anyone else, I’m clean”  
“I am too, promise”  
“I have a problem though”  
“We don’t have to do anything”  
“My problem is that your pants are still on”  
Casey smirked at him as he slowly removed his pants.  
"My next problem is the giant black ball of fluff staring at me from the door"  
Casey laughed "Go lay down creeper" he patted Bruce's head before shutting the door.  
"Wow you have a nice ass, well a nice everything really"  
"You wanna top?"  
"Seriously? No one has ever asked me that before"  
"Yes"  
"Maybe next time, I really want that beautiful thing inside of me"  
Casey laughed. "You're ridiculous" he settled in between Chuck's legs, pouring some lube on his fingers, he took Chuck's cock back into his mouth massaging the lube around before sticking his finger in. Chuck bucked up his hips making Casey gag.  
"Shit sorry"  
"Do it again, slower" he wrapped his lips back around Chuck's tip  
"Seriously?"  
Casey growled. Chuck started moving his hips, pushing up into Casey's mouth then back onto Casey's finger.  
Chuck was making the most amazing sounds Casey had ever heard, he added a second finger making Chuck move his hips faster.  
"John, I'm gonna come" he moaned.  
Casey used his other hand to hold Chuck's hip down, moving his fingers quicker hitting Chuck's prostate with each thrust. Chuck's entire body shook as he filled Casey's throat with his come. Casey kissed up Chuck's chest, stopping to tease a nipple between his teeth as he adds a third finger.   
Chuck grabbed Casey's face pulling him up into a sloppy kiss.  
"Come one Casey, want you"  
"Turn over"  
Casey sat back on his knees, Chuck sat up grabbing the bottle of lube next to Casey leg sitting up on his knees in front of Casey he poured some lube on his hand before wrapping it around Casey's shaft. "Tomorrow, I'm going to make you breakfast, then I'm going to suck you off"  
"You can't cook"  
"Then I'll do it while you make breakfast" he smirked. Giving Casey a quick kiss before turning and getting into position.  
Casey growled at the beautiful sight up Chuck open and ready for him. "Fuck"


	3. Two Months LAter

Two months later

Casey was helping Chuck close up for the night when the big front window of the bookstore shattered, and the store filled with smoke.  
“Casey, Casey where are you?”  
“Get down Chuck” he heard Casey yell from somewhere, then he heard some gunfire and what sounded like people fighting. Chuck sat down behind a shelf tucking his knees up to his chest and covering his head with one arm while trying to dial 911 with his other hand but he was shaking really bad. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his arm and blacked out.  
He woke up hours later screaming.  
“It’s okay Chuck, you are fine”  
“What happened” he looked around “Where are we? Are you bleeding? Oh my god my store”  
“We have a lot to talk about”  
“Can you start with are you okay?” Chuck sat up on the bed and moved closer to Casey who was sitting at the food of the bed.  
“I’m fine, it’s not my blood” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand.  
“You are scaring me, John”  
“We are in my spare room at my house, you were shot with a tranq gun and there is a team at your store now, they are fixing the window and cleaning up everything and taking inventory of all the damages”  
“A team?”  
“Chuck you can’t tell anyone anything I’m about to say, it will have consequences that you will not like”  
“I swear”  
“I work for the NSA”  
“Hahaha real funny”  
“I’m serious”  
“Is your real name John Casey?”  
“Yes, and everything between us is real, please remember that”  
“Am I like some secret mission?”  
“I was sent back to Burbank to look into a rogue spy. Her code name is Frost, real name is Mary Bartowski”  
“I’m sorry what”  
“Your mom worked for the CIA until she went rogue and disappeared”  
“So you were sent to have sex with me so I could give you any information I had on her?” tears were forming in his eyes.  
“No, not at all, I was sent to check the place out and maybe become friends with you, but after I met you I told them I couldn’t do it.”  
“So what?”  
“I found out that Ryan works for the CIA and that coffee shop is a cover, his mission was to spy on you and get as close as possible and try and get into the store and find as much info as possible. And I saw how much he hurt you and I could never do that to you Chuck”  
Chuck moved away from him.  
“That morning I woke up before you and opened the shop I swept the place for bugs and hidden camera. Including the two in your bedroom and one in your kitchen and I smashed them all and took them over to him and threatened his life”  
“He dated me as a mission? He was spying on me for two years” Chuck covered his mouth “I think I’m going to be sick”  
Casey rubbed his back “I told them that there was no mission and not only did Ryan need to leave but that I would no longer do the mission because you were just an innocent person in the mix. But they insisted that Ryan stay so I told them I was going to date you but not spy on you and not report anything to them, but I would keep you safe at any cost”  
“Why, why” Chuck was having trouble breathing  
“They are convinced that you know something about your mom and there is secret communication between you two, she used to use books to pass messages. When we went out and I asked you if you have ever heard from her and you said no I believed you, I still believe you”  
“I don’t even know what to say, except I need time to think, to be alone”  
“I have more thing to say and I know it’s going to hurt you”  
“My moms a rogue spy, my ex-boyfriend is a spy and was sleeping with me only for information and my current boyfriend is also a spy who was supposed to sleep with me for info. What's left? Is Morgan a spy too?”  
Casey laughed “That would never happen, ever. Bryce Larkin is a spy though, and they were trying to recruit you as a trap for your mother, he got you kicked out of Stanford to save you”  
“I can’t” Chuck got up and started pacing across the room.  
“That’s not it”  
“You’re fucking kidding me right? Wait does Sarah know?”  
“She does not. I need you to sit down”  
“No Casey, tell me right now”  
“After you told me about your dad, I looked into it. He was killed because of your mom, she has made many enemies since she became Frost and your dad got caught up in trying to protect you and your sister” Casey caught Chuck before he collapsed to the floor.  
“I’m so sorry Chuck”  
“Get out, leave” Chuck was trying to yell but his voice came out broken. “I need you to go”  
Casey kissed his forehead “I’m sorry Chuck” he didn’t wait for a response, he left Chuck there crying on the floor.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door  
“Go away”  
“It’s Ellie, Jane called me. Can I take you home?”  
“The store is ruined, my life is ruined, I just want to lay here”  
“I’m eight months pregnant you know I can’t pick you up and carry you out of here, but I can find someone who can”  
“You don’t understand Ellie”  
“I do, dad gave me some details, I didn’t tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt”  
“Every big thing that has happened to me has all been a lie”  
“John said you can’t tell me anything and that sucks but I want you to be safe so stop talking about it and get your ass up and come back to the store with me”  
Chuck got up and walked past her, he went straight out to the car, well he may have stopped to pet the dogs on the way out but if anyone asks he stomped out very angrily.  
He let Ellie drive him back to store, he passed the team cleaning up, not wanting to see any damage he went straight upstairs grabbed a bunch of random clothes, a few of his favorite books and his emergency cash from the safe in the back of his closet and shoved it all in a bag. He left his phone on the kitchen table and walked out. He passed the window of the coffee shop, he saw Ryan’s smug face behind the counter and before he even realized what he was doing he threw a chair through one of the windows and just kept walking.  
He didn’t know where he was going, he just drove until he started to get tired, he found the first hotel and got a room for the night. He repeated this until he ended up in Texas, he has no idea where he was going or how he ended up in Texas but here he was in the middle of nowhere Texas at an antique store that was the size of probably four of his stores.  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
“Do you have any books?”  
“We have a few” Chuck followed the guy to a little bookshelf that had maybe fifty books on it. “Thank you”  
Chuck spent his time looking at each book, running his finger over the old spines, admiring all the old covers. He ended up with ten books, some he had never even heard of, he walked around for a little bit to stretch his legs after eight hours in his car.

He stopped at a fast food place to grab a quick bite then checked into the first hotel he came across. He took a shower then settled into the bed and started looking through the books, it was weird living without a phone and computer for the last few days, but he was managing just fine until now, he really wanted to learn more about these books. There was a knock at the door, he swore he put the do not disturb sign up. Sighing he climbed out of the bed, and went over to the door, he opened it then slammed it shut again.   
“Chuck please talk to me”  
He slowly cracked the door open “How did you find me?”  
“I’m NSA”  
“That’s not creepy at all”  
“You know it’s really stupid to not tell anyone where you were going”  
“I just drove, no plans, no GPS just me and the open road”  
“Can I join you the rest of the way?”  
Chuck opened the door and let Casey in.  
Casey looked at the books laying on the bed “Of course you managed to find a bookstore”  
“It was an antique store”  
“How long do you plan on driving?”  
“I’ve always wanted to see New York city”  
“I’ve seen the Statue of Liberty from a plane but seeing it up close would be nice”  
“Did you at least bring your phone? Or a map?”  
“I have both our phones. And if your wondering the store is fine, Morgan and Sarah have kept it going”  
“I should probably let them know I’m okay”  
“They know, and Ryan is gone, someone threw a chair through the window of his shop, he put it up for sale the next day”  
“Now some other asshole spy is going to buy it and ruin my life”  
“Some asshole ex-spy bought it, and plans to make your life as good as I possibly can”  
“Ex-spy?”  
“I retired”  
“I know you’re old but not that old”  
“Funny” Casey glared at him “I’m only six years older than you, so if I’m old you’re old”  
“Casey I can’t ask you to do that”  
“You didn’t. I decided that you were worth it thought”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Well I own an empty building now, I can do whatever I want Like hike the Grand Canyon on the way back from visiting Central Park with my boyfriend”  
“You’re going to travel all the way to New York in my car? I thought you were too much of a badass for that”  
“No, we are getting a rental”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“This is the part in the cheesy romance movie where I kiss you”  
“This is the part where you get in the shower so I can have some much-needed fun with you”  
Chuck helped Casey strip off his clothes in between kisses. “Hurry or I’ll start without you” Chuck winked.  
Casey growled.  
“Damn I've missed those sexy growls of yours”

 

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like that” Chuck licked his lips as Casey walked over to the bed water still glistening wet.  
“Why do you still have clothes on?” Casey stroked himself to full hardness as he watched Chuck undress. He grabbed the lube from his backpack then joined straddled himself over Chuck’s thighs. “Ready?”  
“For what?”  
Casey covered Chuck’s leaking cock with lube before slowly sinking down on it.  
“Holy shit, how, when, oh my god” he fisted the sheets.  
“I didn’t want to waste any more time, prepped in shower”  
“Don't move, need a second, first time”  
Casey planted an arm on each side of Chuck’s head, leaning down to kiss him slow and passionately. Chuck ran his nails lightly down Casey’s back to his hips encouraging to start moving. “So tight, so good” Chuck moaned.  
Casey sat up rocking his hips a few times before lifting himself almost all the way off of Chuck’s cock. “Fuck me Bartowski”

 

They spent the next the next month traveling to New York and back to Burbank, they found as many weird places to explore as they could. They spent all the time in the car talking about everything, well as much as Casey could talk about. They were in Central Park when they told each other I love you for the first time, just like the cheesy romance movies Casey swears he hates. And no matter what Casey says Chuck did not cry when they went to Harry Potter world.

They made it back two days before Ellie gave birth to her daughter Cora, Casey teared up when he held her, but would never admit to it.   
They decided to shut down the bookstore for a few weeks while they did some construction, they opened up the wall between it and Casey’s Coffee making a place where people could sit and read while enjoying the coffee and food. Casey moved into Chuck’s apartment and gave the house to Jane and Aria and of course Bruce and Logan. They moved all the stuff from the storage room across the hall and spent the next year turning the space above the coffee shop and their apartment into one big living space.   
On the two year anniversary of their first date Chuck took Casey out for monster golf and proposed to him in the photo booth. A week after that they got married in Jane’s backyard in a small ceremony. And it was on their honeymoon in New Zealand that they decided to start a family and it was the first time Chuck saw Casey nerd out about anything and it was the first time Chuck was almost arrested because he got caught on his knees in front of Casey behind a tree in Hobbiton.  
Three months after their one year wedding anniversary their twins were born via surrogate. They will never forget the moment the doctor told them they had two daughters.   
With each of them holding one of their daughters they walked into a room where Jane, Aria, Cora, Devon and a very pregnant Ellie were waiting for them.  
Casey still had tears in his eyes “We would like to introduce you to our daughters.”  
“This is Kara Eleanor Casey-Bartowski” Chuck smiled at his sister  
“And this is Arwen Jane Casey-Bartowski”  
“Kara El, as in Kara Zor-El as in Supergirl?”   
Chuck walked over to Aria and pulled the blanket down to show her the Supergirl onesie Kara was wearing. “The first time I met John he came into the shop to buy you a Supergirl doll, so we named her Kara and of course, her middle name is after Ellie”  
“And the day we had our first kiss we played Lord of the Rings Risk and we went to Hobbiton on our Honeymoon so we named her Arwen”  
“We obviously don’t care about the twins DNA but they did blood tests anyway for medical history reasons with each family and since they are not identical we were just curious to see who’s DNA they had since we chose to implant eggs fertilized by each of us. Well Kara if you can’t tell by her icy blue eyes shares DNA with Casey and Arwen shares DNA with me”  
“That’s amazing” Ellie was trying not to cry as she looked down at her namesake.  
“I don’t even want to know what any of that means, sounds cross” Aria scrunched up her nose, all the adults laughed.

The day the twins turned six they had a party with all their friends and family where Chuck and Casey got the girls shirts that read Big Sister. They showed off the ultrasound pictures showing that it was a boy and they would be naming him Stephan James after both their fathers.


End file.
